Give Me XOXO
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: "Lalu, apa yang kau mau Jong In?" "Eung, give me XOXO,please?"/ KAISOO AGAIN :***/ Unta Happy Yadong Persent :*/ DLDR BEBEBH SEMUAH muach '/ CHAP 2 UP!
1. PROLOG

Title : Give Me XOXO

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : "Lalu, apa yang kau mau Jong In?" "Eung, give me XOXO, please?"/KAISOO/ Unta Happy Yadong Persent :*

Disclaimer : Hanya alur panpik ini aja yang sepenuhnya milik daku~

Warning : Yaoi? pasti. EYD? berantakan mas broh. Alur? Kecepetan kayak kereta api –mungkin-. Yah, yang jelas setiap panpik pasti ada kurang dan lebihnya. hehe.

Mind to Review, hem?

* * *

**PROLOG**

"uh, ayolah ayolah ayolah ayolah!" Kkamjong, ya panggil saja namja hitam itu dengan sebutan Kkamjong. Tidak, namanya bukan Kkamjong, ia punya nama asli. Kim Jong In, ya Kim Jong In, Jong In, ya panggil saja dia Jong In.

Oh, apa yang author lakukan? apa prolog ini terlihat bodoh? oh baiklah, abaikan yang diatas ini!

_Replay_

"uh, baiklah. Kau Kim Jong In, pria yang berani! huuh" Ia menarik napasnya dengan rakus lalu membuangnya perlahan melalui mulut. Degup jantungnya lebih cepat dibanding degup bass di ruang musik, dan suaranya jantungnya lebih keras dari besarnya volume suara Chen-Hyung anak kelas sebelah.

Oh, Jong In sedang sekarat alias gugup sekarang. Entah mengapa ia kebelet pipis jadinya.

"oh, kenapa disini sangat panas?" desisinya pelan, membuka kedua kancing atas kemeja sekolahnya. OH NO, air keringatnya mengalir di leher jenjang berlapiskan kulit coklat lezatnya, dan OH TIDAK! TIDAK! dan TIDAK! dada bidangnya ooohhh~~~~

HEY! STOP IT! CEPAT KURUNG IMAJINASI LIAR KALIAN!

—ekhm—

Jong In atau namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas 2 B –dan kayaknya masih nahan pipis— menyentuh pelan pintu dorong di depannya, sebelum menarik pintu itu dengan sekuat batinnya. Ia menarik na—

'BRUK' 'SREK'

"jadi seperti itu, Kyung—"

Jong In menatap seluruh sudut kelas, melihat satu persatu 'orang' yang kini tengah memandangnya aneh, curiga, bingung dan terpesona –itu hanya berlaku untuk para Yeoja dan Uke—.

Seperti habis lomba makan kerupuk dan masukin benang ke jarum, napas Jong In amat terburu-buru. Dada bidang –ekhm— nya kembang kempis. Air keringat melucur lagi di pelipisnya.

"Eung—" dia tarik napas dulu "Do—Do Kyungsoo, a—aku mencari Do Kyungsoo"

Serempak, semua mata tertuju pada namja bermata bulat, berwajah uke dan juga manis. Ya, itu dia yang namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Namja itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebelum di toyor ama temen sebelahnya.

"Aish, dia mencarimu Kyung. Kau kenal dengan—" temannya ah tidak lebih tepat di panggil ibu tiri—tidak tidak, sahabat ya sahabatnya Byun Baek, atau Byun Byun, atau BaekByun, atau Baek Baek, atau Baekkie, atau juga Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu melirik Jong In yang masih nengok sana sini. "—nya?"

Kyungsoo menatap namja berkulit tan –lebih enak dipanggil seperti ini— yang masih setia nyariin orang yang namanya Do Kyung Kyung, tidak maksudnya Do Kyungsoo, yang nyatanya dirinya sendiri. Ia menggeleng pelan. "anio"

Baekhyun menerawang namja yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya. "dia mencurigakan" desisnya sebelum menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya kedepan kelas, menuju namja tan yang ia sebut mencurigakan itu.

"Kyung, temui dia dan buat ia jauh darimu. Ku rasa dia hanya ingin mengambil keperawananmu" bisikan setan –baekhyun- menggema ditelinga Kyungsoo sebelum ia terdorong kedepan kelas.

Dan, Jong In terkejut dan hampir jatuh. Jantungnya sudah copot ya copot. Dan dia mati— tidak itu hanya gurauan.

Wajah Jong In memerah, wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Jong In karna malu. Tapi Kyungsoo karna Baekhyun.

"em, kau mencariku?" Jong In terkejut, mata malasnya membulat dan menerawang pelangi pelangi plus burung burung bayangan yang terlintas di dalam mata Kyungsoo –jong in mantan A to the Lay—

Jong In mengangguk dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. _"uh, baiklah ini saatnya"_

Kyungsoo menatap bingung namja di depannya, semua siswa dikelasnya masih terdiam, memandang adegan teater anak remaja putih abu abu yang abisnya bisa beberapa ratus episode atau beberapa puluh season. Entah mengapa semua siswa merasa jantungnya berkerja diluar jalur busway.

"eung, kau tak apa-ap—"

"Kyungsoo Hyung! berkencanlah denganku!"

'HATCHU!' Kyungsoo bersin, kena rambut Jong In yang tiba-tiba menunduk dan membungkuk sem bi lan pu luh de ra jat.

Semua masih diem, sebelum Baekhyun dateng nyamperin Kyungsoo dan ngelus punggungnya.

"kau tak apa-apa kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Baekhyun menatap namja yang masih membungkuk di depan Kyungsoo.

"ada apa dengannya?" Baekhyun menoleh, ada yang noel dibelakang.

"wae?"

"dia baru saja mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan" Baekhyun ngangguk bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo.

"oh, berkencan~~"

"OMOYA?! BERKENCAN?!"

**TBC—**

Haduh prolog paling absurd yang pernah ada, hik. aih? maap Unta Happy Yadong lagi pilek. hehe. Annyeonghaseo! naneun balik bawa panpik baru, padalah panpik sebelum sebelumnya belom lanjut. Yaudah ah, nanti lain kali aja di lanjut ye? hehe, maap kalo ada yang nungguin ("mas nungguin panpik ini gak?" "aduh maap, saya lagi nungguin bis, bukan panpik") ahaha, minahe, naneun lagi gila. ya maklum banyak pikiran==" ah yasudah dari apa ngobrol gak jelas, mendingan kasih kritikan, bash(?), atau saran di review yah. Kalo enggak, biar greget lewat PM aja. Yaudah, itu aja. Oh ya satu lagi, ini panpik rada kenal yah? emm kayaknya naneun juga pernah baca deh tapi, naneun lupa. haduh mianhe kalo ada yang sama,tapi yakin deh ceritanya beda kok. Ini cuma prolog, tenang-tenang~ yaudah Annyeong lagi! ^^

—**OR DELETE, HEM?**


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Give Me XOXO

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : "Lalu, apa yang kau mau Jong In?" "Eung, give me XOXO,please?"/KAISOO/ Unta Happy Yadong Persent :*

Disclaimer : Hanya alur panpik ini aja yang sepenuhnya milik daku~

Warning : Yaoi? pasti. EYD? berantakan mas broh. Alur? Kecepetan kayak kereta api –mungkin-. Yah, yang jelas setiap panpik pasti ada kurang dan lebihnya. hehe.

Mind to Review, hem?

* * *

Kyungsoo menepuk pipinya pelan, menatap replika wajahnya dan sebagian tubuhnya di dalam kaca bening toilet sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Ada apa gerangan dengan pangeran tampan –calon- milik Kim Jong In ini?

"oooh~ akhirnya~ aku baru mengetahuinya Kyung, duduk dan menunggu itu lebih mengerikan dari pada membaca kamus 300 halaman" Baekhyun mencuci tangannya sebelum mendongak dan melihat wajah aneh sahabatnya.

"Astaga Kyung, kau kenapa eoh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tak ada tenaga untuk sekedar berbicara.

Merasa mengerti keadaan sahabatnya itu, ia berlahan menggeser tubuhnya, menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo pelan— sebari mengelap tangannya yang basah diseragam sekolah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, biar kuberi tahu kau sesuatu—ekhm" persiapa sedikit menjadi orang yang bijak "Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku tak akan sefrustasi dirimu, aku akan jalani yang ada. Mengikuti kata hatiku. Jika kau mencintai si genit itu—"

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara, menatap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menatapnya bingung.

"ah~ mianhe, maksudku si Jong Jong, atau apapun itu namanya, Kau harus menerima ajakkannya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya, jika kau tak mencintainya kau bisa menolaknya"

Kyungsoo menunduk sebelum kembali menatap sahabatnya, ia menggigit bibirnya.

"tapi, bagaimana caranya Baek? aku tak tahu perasaanku sendiri. Dan sepertinya, Kim Jong In benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban dariku" Kyungsoo kembali frustasi.

Baekhyun beralih mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo. "kau harus benar-benar meyakinkan dirimu Kyung. Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini, dan setelahnya semua pilihan ditanganmu"

Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak yang lebih muda. "Tenanglah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ikuti saja Kyung~"

* * *

"jadi—"

"ya, aku berhasil mengatakannya—aku mengajaknya berkencan"

"Oh Yeah! akhirnya Jong!" Chanyeol, menepuk kasar topi bagian depan Jong In, ia bersorak seperti orang gila.

"ya! Hyung kau terlihat bodoh" Sehun namja pucat itu menarik celana Chanyeol.

"Aish, Sehun! jangan tarik celanaku"

"kau berisik Hyung, diamlah. Aku tak percaya semuanya berjalan lancar. Lihat wajah si Jong In, ia masih terlihat frustasi. Ku rasa ia belum selesai berbicara"

Chanyeol menatap hoobae tersayangnya itu, melihat jelas-jelas wajah murung dari warna kulit yang terlihat semakin gelap itu.

"Jong In, apa ada yang tidak beres?"

Jong In menggeleng, tak ada tenaga untuk sekedar berbicara (hey, kurasa aku pernah melihat kalimat ini).

Merasa mengerti keadaan hoobaenya itu, Chanyeol memeluk lembut badan Jong In dan itu membuat Sehun ingin segera toilet terdekat. _"sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Chanyeol-hyung benar-benar terlihat aneh jika bersama Kris-hyung. Chanyeol-hyung uke? –tidak, itu sangat mengerikan"_

"Jong—"

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Hyung"

"ah, baiklah~ Kkamjong—"

"uh"

"ada apa?"

"ck, tak apa! cepat lanjutkan"

Chanyeol ngangkat bahunya, dan kembali serius.

"Jong In, aku tau apa yang terjadi" KaiHun natap Hyungnya secara bersamaan.

"eum, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Tapi, biarkan aku menebaknya" Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebelum kembali memasang wajah idiotnya. Ia menatap hoobae-hoobae –yang terkadang kurang ajar ini— dengan seksama. Jakunnya naik turun. Ia terlihat berhati-hati.

"_semoga benar" _doanya.

"Kyungsoo—meminta waktu untuk menjawabnya, bukan?"

_Flashback on_

"_eum, Jo-Jongin-ssi, sebelumnya aku berterima kasih kau su—sudah mau mengajakku ber—kencan. Tapi, eum, aku be—belum siap untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Ja—jadi, beri aku kesempatan untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku"_

_Jong In terdiam sejenak, sebelum meremas keras kemeja sekolahnya. Oke, Jong In ini bukan berarti kau ditolak olehnya. Ia hanya ingin diberi waktu untuk berfikir. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Jangan-terlalu-khawatir._

_Jong In, mendongak menatap lekat-lekat wajah imut dan mata indah yang sudah membuatnya gila dari awal upacara penerimaan siswa baru itu. Wajahnya kembali memanas. Ia menarik napasnya rakus._

"_ba—baiklah, Hyung"_

_Flashback off_

Mata Jong In sedikit membulat. Bagaimana bisa Hyung yang terlihat idiot seperti Chanyeol bisa ahli menebak pikirannya.

"bagaimana—"

"ah! aku benar? wah! hebat haha!" Sehun kembali menarik celana Chanyeol.

"Hyung, bisa tidak kau diam untuk beberapa saat. Jong In sedang gila Hyung. Lihat wajahnya seperti Kai"

Jong In jambak rambut Sehun. "aw, Appo Jong In! Wae?"

"lalu, kenapa Hyung? kau mau memberiku saran?" Jong In menatap Chanyeol setelah menatap tajam wajah pucat didepannya.

"tidak"

Jong In tambah gila. "lebih baik kau tak usah berbicara Hyung"

"tapi, aku punya sedikit petunjuk untukmu" Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya diantara Jong In dan Sehun. Mereka menunduk sedikit. "aku punya sidikit info tentang Kyungsoo—"

* * *

Kyungsoo menyodok-nyodok bekal makan siangnya. Perutnya lapar, tapi mulutya enggan untuk mengunyah, katanya tak ada tenaga untuk sekedar mengunyah bahkan memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya dikelilingi laler seperti itu, akhirnya bertindak. Ia memukul pundak Kyungsoo pelan, dan tersenyum.

"Kyung, temani aku ketaman, ne?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ta—tapi Baek, ini masih jam pelajaran"

"ah! sudahlah~ ayo ketaman Kyunggie~" sekali hentakan Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

"tolong beritahu Sosaengnim aku dan Kyungsoo ada di UKS" teriaknya sebelum hilang dari balik pintu.

* * *

"aish! Hyung, jangan dorong-dorong!"

"tapi, kalau kau tidak ku dorong, kau tak akan mau keluar kelas dan berusaha mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo!"

Jong In mengutuk dirinya sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa ia menerima ajakan gila Hyung dan teman berwajah pucatnya itu, eoh? ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"uh, Jong In! cepatlah, aku tak kuat mendorongmu lebih lama!" Sehun sekuat tenaganya mencari tempat untuk menahan kakinya yang lambat laun memundur karna menahan tubuh Jong In.

Jong In masih bertahan. Huuuh, bukannya Jong In enggan berusaha untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya itu, tapi rasanya melakukan hal ini benar-benar membuatnya gugup dan ragu. Mungkin, dari sekian banyak lelaki yang berada di posisinya hanya dirinyalah yang benar-benar kerepotan memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberikan satu kotak jus strowberry dingin langsung dihadapan orang yang kau cintai. Ck~ dimana diri Jong In yang dengan mudahnya menaklukan hati para Yeoja dan Uke?

"ba-baiklah! aku bisa mengurusi ini sendirian! kalian tak perlu membantuku" Chanyeol tertawa lebar, lalu mendorong Jong In sekali lagi dan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun? ia terdiam dengan wajah dinginnya, mungkin terlalu lelah setelah mendorong tubuh Jong In.

"fighting!" Chanyeol menginjak kaki Sehun.

"Aw! Hyung!" Chanyeol meremas kaki Sehun dengan kakinya.

"A-Ah! ya, fighting Jong In! HYUNG! APPO!"

Jong In menggeleng pelan, menatap ragu pada kotak jus strowberry di genggamannya.

* * *

Jong In menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang semakin lama semakin sesak. Oh, ia mengingatnya dengan jelas, disaat ia mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan tiga hari yang lalu, ia terlihat amat bodoh dan kikuk waktu itu.

"huuh, baiklah. Kau pria Jong In!" sekali lagi, ia meraup udara dengan rakus dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum membuka pintu geser di depannya.

Dan—

'BRAK' 'SREK'

"ah, kau yang kemarin" Jong In hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak jus strowberry Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar kaget setelah melihat namja bermata rusa didepannya. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

"a—annyeong, Kim Jong In imnida"

"ah, Xi Luhan Imnida, kau mencari Kyungsoo?" Jong In mendongak, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Ia mengangguk sedikit. _"apa semudah itu orang lain membaca pikiranku"_

"oh, belum lama Kyungsoo ke UKS bersama Baekhyun" Jong In mengangguk pasti dan membungkuk sebentar—

"gamsahamnida, Luhan hyung" —dan melangkah pergi.

Luhan membenarkan sedikit poninya, lalu tersenyum manis. "lucu, sama persis seperti Sehun dulu"

* * *

"kau merasa baikkan Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang kini menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"terima kasih Baek, kau keren!" Kyungsoo memasang dua jempol di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"haha, aku jadi tak tega melepaskanmu untuk si genit—ah maksudku Jong In" Kyungsoo memukul pundak Baekhyun AND STOP! kenapa disini pairingnya jadi BaekSoo? AH! sudahlah!

Masih asik bercandaan satu sama lain, mereka tertawa dan cekikikan bersama, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan Jong In yang mematung berdiri memandangnya kaku. Opss, sepertinya Baekhyun harus pergi sekarang.

"em, Kyungsoo sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan, Jong In! Kyungsoo ingin bicara denganmu!"

Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget dan menatap keraha belakang, hey apa maksudnya ini? Baru saja si eyeliner itu membantunya untuk bangkit kembali, tapi sekarang ia malah mendorong Kyungsoo kedalam lubang besar. Oh apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Baekhyun! Aku belum—"

"tenanglah, ingat apa yang ku katakan tadi. Pejamkan matamu, dengarkan detak jantungmu, dan ikuti kata hatimu"

Kyungsoo benar-benar kebingungan, walaupun Baekhyun sudah memberinya satu kunci yang benar-benar membantunya untuk mengetahui perasaannya, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo belum siap.

"tapi Baek—"

"sshhtt! sudahlah, ini waktu yang tepat. Jangan membuat dirimu semakin tertekan. Baiklah! aku pergi dulu" teriak Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan menepuk pelan pundak Jong In.

"fighting!" ucapnya riang membuat Kyungsoo dan Jong In terkejut sebentar, mata mereka bertemu secara mendadak.

oh! wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Adakah seseorang yang dapat mendengar detak jantung mereka? mungkin semua orang bisa mendengarnya jika berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Rasanya Jong In ingin pingsan dan Kyungsoo ingin kabur.

"Eum, Jo—Jong In-ssi"

**TBC or DELETE**

Oke, bagaimana perasaan kalian? ingin bunuh author kah? oh bahkan author ingin bunuh diri sendiri. rasanya ini chap paling absurd. yaudah itu aja, gak ada tenaga untuk sekedar ngomong basa basi.

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK **:

**Baby HunHan, Dyodo Hyung, ia, loveHEENJABUJA, ArraHyeri2, DwitaDwita, alexander. , byunpopof, 12Wolf, OhSooYeol, dan siscaMinstalove.**

Makasih atas reviewnya, dan jangan lupa review lagi~ Annyeong!


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Give Me XOXO

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : "Lalu, apa yang kau mau Jong In?" "Eung, give me XOXO,please?"/KAISOO/ Unta Happy Yadong Persent :*

Disclaimer : Hanya alur panpik ini aja yang sepenuhnya milik daku~

Warning : Yaoi? pasti. EYD? berantakan mas broh. Alur? Kecepetan kayak kereta api –mungkin-. Yah, yang jelas setiap panpik pasti ada kurang dan lebihnya. hehe.

Mind to Review, hem?

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap seluruh permukaan tanah di bawahnya, menatap bayangan dari dirinya yang kini berdiri di balik kursi taman. Napasnya memburu, entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin kabur sekarang.

"Eum, Jo—Jong In-ssi"

Jong In mendongak dan itu membuat degupan dijantung Kyungsoo semakin menyeruak keluar organ tubuhnya, rasanya seperti ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mendongak. Melirik sedikit mata tajam dan malas yang kini menatapnya ragu, wajah Jong In bersemu.

"eum—"

Jong In menatap wajah manis di depannya, melihat jelas-jelas mata bulat jernih, pipi bersemu merah, dan bibir berbentuk hati yang kini di gigit-gigit kecil, begitu sempurna. Tapi, lebih lama lagi Jong In memperhatikan gerak gerik namja yang disebutnya maling –cintanya— itu, Ia semakin melihat jelas wajah ragu dan bingung yang menyelimuti perasaan namja manisnya itu. Dan entah mengapa perasaan bersalah muncul di ujung hatinya.

Jong In mencoba mengartikan perasaanya, ia menunduk memikirkan keras-keras. Mengapa ia merasa amat bersalah? namun tak lama, Jong In mengigigt bibir bawahnya, Ia mendongak.

"Kyu—Kyungsoo-hyung"

Kyungsoo menatap kaget namja didepannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya menatap wajah Jong In yang terlihat putus asa. Ada apa?

"Eung, ma—" Jong In mengatur napasnya, Kyungsoo menatap bingung namja di depannya.

"uh, maafkan aku—" Kyungsoo tambah bingung. Ada apa dengan hoobaenya itu? untuk apa ia meminta maaf?

"—maafkan aku, bukan maksudku membuatmu terbebebani" Jong In menunduk, meremas jus strowberry kotak ditangannya. _"Ya, ini yang harus kulakukan. Ini pilihan yang tepat, Jong In"_

"A—aku tau, kau tak mungkin—eum, tak mungkin begitu saja menerima ucapanku kemarin, Hyung" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, ia mengerti sekarang. Jong In mencoba untuk menarik semua perkataannya.

"Jadi—lebih baik, kau melupakan semua yang kukatakan, Hyung. Ma—maafkan aku, sekali lagi maafkan aku" Jong In membungkuk lebih lama dari pertama kali Jong In berbicara dengan Sunbaenya itu. Ia masih terus meremas keras jus strowberry yang tadinya ingin diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan hoobaenya itu. Jadi, Jong In menyerah? bahkan sebelum ia mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo?

"Aku—" Jong In berdiri tegak, menatap sekilas wajah Kyungsoo dan kembali menunduk.

"Aku permisi, maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut dengan kelakuanku yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Go—gomawo Kyungsoo-hyung" Jong In kembali membungkuk sebentar dan mengatur napasnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini masih mematung menatap Jong In tak percaya.

Kyungsoo ingin pingsan sekarang.

* * *

"Kyunggie~ bagaimana-bagaimana?" Baekhyun bergelayutan tak jelas di lengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya diam menatap kakinya yang melangkah.

Baekyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini, Ia beralih merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Omoya, kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali? kau sakit?" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"lalu kenapa? ceritakan padaku, Kyung. Lalu bagaimana hubungan dengan Jong In, eoh?" Baekhyun menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo lalu duduk di depannya, dikursinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, memandang meja cafetaria yang terlihat kosong dimatanya. Merasa tidak di pedulikan, Baekhyun menepuk pipi Kyungsoo kencang.

"Ya! Appo" Kyungsoo meringis, akhirnya ia tersadar walau wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan juga kosong. Ia mengelus pelan pipinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, eoh? kenapa kau pucat sekali? dan bagaimana dengan Jong In? kau menerimanya atau tidak?" Kyungsoo menunduk, mengigit bibirnya lagi. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin, dimana Jong In mencoba menarik semua perkataannya dan menahan perasaannya yang kecewa demi membuat Kyungsoo tidak terbebani dengan ajakkannya, atau itu yang Kyungsoo dapatkan setelah berpikir keras tadi malam.

"Ya! Kyungsoo? kenapa kau melamun?"

"A—anio, bukan apa-apa" Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal dan kawatir.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya. "Kyung, ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Jong In?"

Kyungsoo meremas kemeja sekolahnya, menunduk dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Eum, sebenarnya tak ada yang—"

"Ya! Kyungsoo, jujurlah padaku! Kau membuatku kesal sekarang!" Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, Baekhyun menggebrak sedikit meja cafetaria. Uh, kenapa sahabatnya ini jadi mudah marah-marah sih?

"A—arraseo!" Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat, apa susahnya menceritakan hal seperti ini kepada sahabat sendiri?

"baiklah, ceritakan padaku"

"Jadi, kemarin kau mening—"

"langsung keintinya saja, Kyung"

"eum, ba—baiklah. Jong In—" Kyungsoo rasa jantungnya ingin copot, perasaan bersalah lagi lagi menyerangnya. Ia menarik napasnya membuangnya berlahan. Baekhyun masih menunggu.

"Jo—Jong In, menarik semua perkatanya. Termasuk ajakkannya untuk berkencan. Aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab ajakkannya"

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan meremas-remas tangannya yang lembab. Baekhyun meraih pundak Kyungsoo, memeluknya sayang.

"dan kau merasa bersalah, seperti itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis, Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa menolak kemauan orang lain. Ia mempunyai hati yang benar-benar lembut, ia tak mau menyakiti orang lain. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Ia baru pertama kali di ajak berkencan seperti ini, dan ini juga untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menyakiti hati orang lain. Ini benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo lebih terbebani.

Baekhyun yang mengerti betul-betul sahabatnya itu mengeratkan pelukannya, mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Lagi pula ini jauh lebih baik dari pada kau menerima dan membohongi Jong In dengan perasaanmu yang tidak pasti. Mungkin, ini juga pilihan yang tepat untuk Jong In. Ia namja yang baik"

Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia masih merasa kawatir.

"tapi Baek, aku benar-benar tak enak dengannya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar putus asa. Dan aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Lagi pula, aku belum mengetahui perasaanku. Jika aku benar-benar mencintainya bagaimana? Apa ia akan menerimaku? Aku sudah menyakiti hatinya"

Baekhyun terkekeh, Kyungsoo benar-benar lugu. Sama seperti wajahnya.

"haha, tenang saja Kyung. Kau jalani dulu apa yang ada, perasaanmu akan muncul berlahan-lahan. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, aku yakin ia akan menerimamu. Jangan ragu, aku selalu mendukungmu, Arraseo?"

Kyungsoo menatap eye smile Baekhyun di depannya, benar-benar menenangkan. Ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan sahabat sekeren Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, gomawo Baek" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"ne ne~ cheonma!"

"Kau baik sekali~ pantas Chanyeol tergila-gila padamu"

"Ya! Kyung, apa maksudmu?"

"ah, aku lupa bukan Chanyeol, tapi kau yang tergila-gila padanya~"

"YA! KYUNGSOO!"

* * *

Kyungsoo menutup buku pelajarannya, menatap luar jendela sekolah yang kini terlihat cerah. Perasaannya lebih tenang dari lima hari yang lalu. Dan ia juga mulai meniti sedikit-sedikit perasaan yang mungkin bisa jadi jawaban dari ajakkan Jong In yang sudah ditarik oleh pemiliknya. Tapi, entah mengapa Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan ajakkan itu walaupun ia tak tau Jong In masih mengharapkannya atau tidak.

"Kyunggie! ayo ke kantin!" Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"ne, tunggu sebentar"

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan keluar kelas menemui sahabatnya yang cerewet itu, Ia mengembangkan sedikit senyuman.

* * *

"hey, Jong In kau mau kekantin?"

"anio"

Sehun menatap lekat wajah sahabat gelap(?)nya itu, sudah hampir seminggu Jong In terus terdiam dan terlihat malas untuk hidup. Dan Sehun, sebagai sahabat yang baik mengerti jelas-jelas perasaan Jong In. Bagaimana tidak, demi melepas beban 'namja' yang dicintai ia harus melepas kesempatannya mendapatkan namja itu, dan menahan semua rasa kecewa sendirian. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Untung saja Sehun tidak bernasib sama seperti Jong In disaat ia mengajak Luhannienya berkencan.

"kau yakin? disana banyak gadis ber-rok pendek loh~" dasar maknae yadong.

Jong In mendongak menatap tajam namja di sampingnya. Sehun bergidik ngeri .

"yasudah, aku akan kekantin sendiri. Kau mau apa? akan ku belikan, asalkan jangan meminta photo uke manis seperti Luhan-hyung, itu tidak dijual" Sehun mencolek dagu Jong In. Yang bersangkutan sedikit bergidik.

"Anio, aku tak menginginkan apa-apa. Dan, siapa yang tertarik dengan Luhan-hyungmu itu? cepat sana pergi, kau memperburuk semuanya" Sehun berdecih sedikit. Enak saja, ini semua bukan salahnya. Kenapa jadi ia yang disalahkan?

"Baiklah. Kau akan cepat tua, Jong! setiap hari kerjaanmu marah-marah terus"

"aku tak akan pernah tua! sudah sana jangan menggangguku! Dan, berhenti mengikuti Chanyeol-hyung memanggilku seperti itu. Namaku Jong In bukan Jong!"

Sehun terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidahnya, Ia berjalan keluar kelas sebelum kembali menatap Jong In yang semakin depresi. Lagi pula, salahnya juga kenapa menarik kata-katanya sendiri.

Jong In membuang napasnya malas. Ah, kenapa perasaannya masih sama saja seperti enam hari yang lalu. Ia tak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo-hyungnya. Dan sekarang ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kesempatan lagi.

"Argg!" Jong In mengacak rambutnya. Dan Sehun melihatnya di balik pintu, dia jadi sedikit iba. Akhirnya ia masuk lagi kekelas dan menarik kasar tangan Jong In.

"Ya! Sehun, mau apa kau?"

"sudah ikuti saja aku, orang tua!"

"YA!"

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya malas, mengikuti Baekhyun yang jalan lebih dulu di depannya. Sesekali Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang menunggu Kyungsoo sampai di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau lama sekali,eoh?" Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak, perasaannya sih sudah lebih baik, tapi anggota tubuh kurang dari baik. Ia merasa kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karna pengakuan Jong In tempo hari, tapi karna tiba-tiba saja ia mengalami insomnia dadakan.

"kau kenapa, Kyung?"

"Anio, aku tak , akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur, Baek" Kyungsoo merenggangkan sedikit tangannya.

"kurang tidur? kau insomnia?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "karna apa?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. "eum, a—anio"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang kini malu-malu.

"hey, ada apa denganmu? Kyung, ceritakan padaku!"

"sudahku bilang aku tak—"

"ya! Do Kyungsoo!"

"aish, arraseo. Eum, entah mengapa aku—" _'JongIn' _wajah Kyungsoo memerah, kenapa nama itu yang terdapat pada pikirannya?

"Kyung?"

"a—ah, anio nanti saja kuceritakan" Baekhyun mengempoutkan pipinya, ia kesal Kyungsoo selalu mengulur waktu.

"anio, sekarang kau harus memberitahuku!"

"ani, nanti saja, Baek"

"ya, Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo sampai Kyungoo hampir menabrak seseorang.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap seseorang yang kini dihadapannya, dan orang itu juga mentapnya. seketika wajah mereka sama-sama bersemu.

"Jo—jongin" gumama Kyungsoo sangat pelan. Sedangkan Jong In hanya terdiam dan akhirnya menunduk lalu jalan lebih dulu.

Baekhyun menatap Jong In yang sudah jalan melewatinya dengan Kyungsoo, disusul temannya yang berkulit pucat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, menatap Jong In yang kini menjauh.

"Kyung—"

"Jo—Jongin-ssi!" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, bersamaan tepat disaat Kyungsoo berbalik dan memanggil Jong In dengan badan yang bergetar. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"aku mengerti, berjuanglah Kyung!" Baekhyun berbisik menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan. Ia beranjak pergi bersamaan dengan Jong In yang berbalik dan memandang kaget Kyungsoo yang tadi memanggilnya.

Sedangkan namja kulit pucat disampingnya—Sehun, tersenyum kemenangan. Tak sia-sia ia menarik kasar Jong In keluar kelas tadi.

"Ya, Jong! jangan sia-siakan" Sehun berbalik menepuk pundak Jong In dan bergegeas meninggalakn Jong In yang kini tak peduli jika ia dipanggil Jong oleh sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Jong In yang beberapa meter di depannya. Jong In gemetaran, wajahnya kembali memanas. Ia benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari perasaannya ini.

"A—aku, ingin bicara denganmu"

**TBC **or **DELETE?**

Ottoke? mau bunuh Author lagi? wah mianhae, Author udah mati bunuh diri kemarin(?). Mianhaeyo, Author lama update. Dan terima kasih atas review yang bikin Author semangat plus marah-marah. Haha, tak apa~ ini pengalaman untuk Author, biar nanti-nanti jangan buat panpik yang kebanyakan BACOT. Satu lagi, Chap ini MUNGKIN lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya, karena Author habis ini pengen HIATUS ampe bulan Mei, karna Author mau ngelaksain UN. Ah, ini yang terakhir, buat yang nanya ini ada pairing KrisYeol apa enggak, minahe~ Author gak begitu suka crack pair, dan Baekliner tetep milik Chanyeoyeol kok, hehe ^^ Yaudah itu aja, Annyeong dan sampai jumpa bulan Mei (semoga, dan amiin) XD

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK :**

**ArraHyeri2****, ****Arunonymous****, ****Chanyumi****, ****Jung Eunhee****, ****opikyung0113****, ****didinsoo****, ****org****, ****Baby HunHan****, ****Dyodo Hyung****, ****ia,****loveHEENJABUJA****, ****ArraHyeri2****, ****DwitaDwita****, ****alexander.**** , ****byunpopof****, ****12Wolf****, ****OhSooYeol****, dan ****siscaMinstalove****.**

Jangan bosen-bosen buat review lagi yah~ gamsahamnida~


End file.
